


Drunken Mistake

by FandomsHaveKilledMe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Attempted Seduction, Drunkenness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsHaveKilledMe/pseuds/FandomsHaveKilledMe
Summary: Eridan was the one everyone went to when they were drunk and lonely. Based off of  intothedarknessigo's tumblr post.





	Drunken Mistake

They always arrive at Eridan’s house after midnight, for a variety of reasons, some just broke up, some were cheated on, some scared of their own blood color, but the one constant is they’re all drunk. They show up, and they try to kiss him, because he’s desperate and he’ll take what he can, right? Wrong.  
Even though this happens a lot, more than it should, Eridan never takes advantage of the situation. He’ll be the first to say he’s many unpleasant things, but he would never take advantage of someone, because that’s not okay and he knows it’s not.  
He didn’t, not when Vriska showed up with a bottle of beer and pinned him to a wall, not when Kan had had too much wine and got rejected, not when KK confessed to being a mutant blood, not when Sol came to him after him and Fef hadn’t worked out, not once.  
Instead he got them into bed, sometimes just telling them they’d regret it in the morning, sometimes making promises he knew he wouldn’t keep, just to get them to sleep, because once they were asleep he could finally let out all of this hurt. When they woke up there would always be painkillers, water, and a note telling them nothing happened, the secrets they told him, a promise of sealed lips, and telling them they could leave when they wanted.  
They’d say, “Thanks. You’re not as bad a guy as I thought.”  
They’d say, “Thanks for not letting me make that mistake.”  
Sometimes they wouldn’t talk at all.  
Eridan knows he did the right thing, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less. Knowing he would have been a mistake, that they thought he’d take take advantage of them, that nobody would ever come to him for affection unless they were drunk, that he has to deny the only affections he gets. He understands though, because if he were them, he wouldn’t want to touch him either. That doesn’t stop him from dying inside every time they ignore him after, every time they come to him drunk, every time they reject him. He resigns himself to his fate.  
He resigns himself to keep having to shove away the only thing he wants, because he knows they’d regret him later. He resigns himself to curling into a ball and crying himself to sleep after he leaves the note, medicine, and water. He resigns himself to not ever being anything to anyone but a possible drunken mistake.


End file.
